


Away for the Holiday

by somethingseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas meanie fic, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mentions of smut but not really, Model Kim Mingyu, Of course i always find a way to include junhao, Writer Wonwoo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: Mingyu had to work, but Christmas just wasn't the same without Wonwoo.





	Away for the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/gifts).



> I hope I edited enough, hope you guys enjoy ♡

Mingyu had just arrived and he already missed Wonwoo so much that he forgot to call an uber, “Its f-freezing out here.” Mingyu blew into his free hand, shivering, “Is it snowing back in Seoul?”

_“I don’t know, I haven’t left the apartment since I dropped you off.”_

Mingyu chuckled and his cheeks warmed at the thought of Wonwoo draped in five Christmas blankets, sipping hot chocolate on his usual spot on their couch. “Do you remember where I left the instant ramen? The other packs of hot chocolate?”

_“Yes.”_

“There’s food for you in the fridge too, I made it before I left, you just have to-“

_“Mingyu.”_

“Yes?” They younger paused, weak at the sound of his name in Wonwoo’s deep, familiar voice. He still missed him so much. Calling wasn’t enough… he wanted to be back home. He wanted to spend Christmas with Wonwoo so badly that the entire city, although beautiful and bustling, felt empty. 

_“I’ll be okay. I’m more worried about you. Did you call an uber?”_

Mingyu didn’t mention forgetting about it the first time. He paused, a slow smile brightening up his features. “You’re worried about me?” he teased.

There was a quiet sigh on Wonwoo’s end. _“Of course, idiot.”_

Then he caught the uber finally pulling up and flagged it down.

 _“I love you.”_ Wonwoo added and Mingyu froze with his hand in the air.

His heart soared and he swore that if it wasn’t so cold outside, he would have gotten heat stroke from how red his cheeks flushed. “Babe..” 

Wonwoo hummed in acknowledgement, a smile probably playing on his lips.

“I love you so much more.”

-

The drive to the hotel was exhausting. Wonwoo refused to talk to him until he was situated in his hotel suite but the last thing Mingyu wanted was get settled into the expensive room they’d provided for him—he opted to leave his clothes in the suitcase so he could immediately leave when they gave him the okay. Even if it meant digging through his luggage every time he needed something. 

After he showered and got comfortable in his pajamas, he threw himself on the king size bed and immediately dialed his boyfriend.

It went straight to voicemail at first, followed by a text.

\- _im watching my drama_

Mingyu sighed and called again.

\- _why are you bothering me?_

He called _again_ and Wonwoo finally answered this time with a sigh. _“Yes?”_

“What are you watching?” he tried.

_“Suspicious Partner.”_

“Still?” Mingyu groaned. There was so much dialogue and action in that drama that every time Mingyu ‘distracted’ him, Wonwoo would need to pause it, thus getting him grumpy. “But I wanted to talk to you.”

 _“Then talk. I think the only time we haven’t talked today was during your flight.”_ The older added, and Mingyu hated that he was right. They’d been talking all day, and he still missed him. _“Isn’t the shoot early tomorrow morning? You should get some sleep.”_

“You just want to get rid of me.” 

_“Maybe.”_

Mingyu rolled onto his stomach with a grin, feeling like a needy teenage girl at a sleepover. “Then talk to me until I fall asleep.”

_“You’ll never sleep!”_

Mingyu laughed in agreement and Wonwoo’s quiet chuckles made his heart melt. “I really wish you were here, so I could hold you.” He answered.

 _“Me too.”_ Was Wonwoo’s quiet response.

Mingyu heard him shuffling around for a quiet second. “Are you cold?” he asked. 

_“A little.”_

“If you were here, I’d warm you up.”

 _“Gyu.. this better not be your lame attempt at phone sex...”“Okay,”_ But Wonwoo didn’t sound convinced, _“Then what are you wearing?”_

Mingyu had to look down at himself to remember, “My batman pajama pants.” he smirked, “You want me to take them off?” 

_“I want you to let me watch my drama in peace.”_

-

The city was way colder than Mingyu thought it would be and he was already running late on his way out. He’d spent a whole 30 minutes looking through the suitcase for his favorite winter gloves and ended up leaving without them. 

“Babe..” he spoke with the phone pressed up against his ear and his shoulder as he shuffled into the nearest clothing store, “I couldn’t find my gloves.” He sighed, making sure to keep his frozen fingers deeply shoved in the pockets of his winter coat.

Wonwoo snickered on the other end, probably still in bed, _“Your gloves are here, Gyu, you left them on the bed.”_

“What?” A low groan escaped Mingyu, “Seriously?”

 _“At least you didn’t lose them this time.”_ The elders voice was still groggy from having just woken up.

Mingyu nodded with a sigh and then remembered that Wonwoo couldn’t see him. “Yeah... I guess I’ll get some new ones.” he picked up a leather pair and slipped them on. _Way_ to small. 

_“I'll keep these warm for you.”_

Mingyu smiled at the thought of Wonwoo wearing them as he put the gloves back and tried on a bigger size. Perfect. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 _“Hmm..”_ Wonwoo pretended to think for a second, _“Not enough.”_

The younger laughed and got in line to pay.

\--

 

“Dude, you’re so late.” Jun looked up from his phone when Mingyu stumbled. “You should already be dressed.”

“I know, I got caught up.” He shrugged off his coat and left for the nearest changing room. When he returned, Jun was already done with makeup. “I forgot my gloves, so I stopped on the way here to get some new ones.”

“That’s why you were late? Dude.”

He held up his toasty hands, “It was life or death.”

-

The shoot went by smoothly. It was shot in dim lighting and a lot of golden tones in the makeup that made them all look sort of ethereal. It was probably a fragrance or a clothing commercial (although he was shirtless), but Mingyu couldn’t remember. The models had straddled and surrounded Junhui, Mingyu, and another male model on a rather large bed, and although it was questionable, he couldn’t question it. Money was money, and for this shoot in particular, he was getting a lot of it. He intended to get Wonwoo something nice for Christmas, and what he wanted to get him was… well, expensive.

That reminded him.

“Dude.” He turned to face Jun, his already high cheekbones also glowing from the abundance of highlight and bronzer, “I'm gonna propose.”

“To _Wonwoo_?” Jun gasped, careful to keep his voice quiet.

“Who else?” He chuckled and the director scolded them for talking, making sure that the rest of the shoot went by smoothly and without interruption. 

It turned out that it wasn’t a fragrance, or clothing commercial like he’d originally thought, but a skincare product, with a voice over that they wouldn’t need to worry about.

STV Evergy Skin Care? Mingyu had never heard of it.

-

“Wow.” Jun sipped from his _iced_ green tea like it wasn’t below freezing outside. “Are you sure about this?” he mixed the contents around with his straw.

Mingyu blew into his hot chocolate with a curt nod. He’d never been more sure about anything in his entire life. He couldn’t deny that getting married was a _pretty_ big deal, but instead of nervous jitters and anxiety, he felt all kinds of excitement. It was Wonwoo afterall. He wanted to start a life with him, and now that Wonwoo’s writing career was taking off, he felt that it was as good a time as any. But mostly, it was Wonwoo. “I just love him, man. But rings are expensive. Like... _really_ expensive.”

“Yeah.” Jun huffed with a laugh. “Did you bring him with you? Are you proposing here?”

Mingyu’s head shot up, “We could do that?” 

“Dude, yeah? Its Christmas?” The elder chucked like it was obvious, “That’s why I took the job here in the first place, I thought we were on the same page?” They’d both gotten offers easily, but Jun was the one to talk him into taking it. “I brought Minghao up and we’re spending Christmas in those nice ass suites they provided. His family’s kind of crazy too, so thank god.”

Mingyu dropped his head down dramatically on the wooden table, “I didn’t think of that.”

“I love you bro, but you're kind of an idiot.”

He wouldn’t even deny it.

“Also don’t tell Minghao I said that about his family…”

“They’re scary.” Mingyu finished for him.

“Terrifying.” The other nodded in confirmation. 

It was no surprise that Jun was kind of scared of them, since they’d always been a pretty conservative family. But they were trying. 

Mingyu sighed. He’d been too busy thinking about getting back home to Wonwoo after the photoshoot that he didn’t even think to bring him. 

“So, the ring. Did you get it?”

Mingyu groaned, “Not yet, rings are so expensive… but I want to go righr after this stupid shoot.” Mingyu tentatively brought the cup back up to his lips. He’d already burned his tongue twice in attempt to sip the hot chocolate, however, the warmth of the cup had slowly brought feeling back to his frozen fingers, so he didn't complain. 

“Do you know what you want to get him at least?”

Mingyu’s expression lit up at this and fished the phone out of his pocket. “Look.” He pulled the picture up and anxiously slid the phone across the table to Jun. They were best friends after all, if anyone knew Wonwoo’s tastes and prefranced it would be him, but Jun smiled fondly before his eyes widened and his jaw practically dropped. “Holy shit..”

“You saw the price?”

“Yeah dude.” 

It was expensive. “But don’t look at the price,” Mingyu whined like a child, “Would he like the ring?”

“Not if he knows you spent that much.”

Mingyu gave him a look, but he was right, Wonwoo didn’t like to be spoiled.

“ _I’m kidding_ , okay, but yes. He’ll love it.” Jun chuckled, bringing the straw back up to his lips, “I just think it’s really expensive for a ring.” he shrugged, sliding the phone back over. 

“So, you wouldn’t do it for Hao?”

It was a test. Jun smirked. He jokingly narrowed his eyes before falling back with a relaxed expression and a cocky grin. “Hao’s not the marrying type.”

Jun and Minghao had been together for as long as he could remember and they seemed perfectly fine just dating, but Mingyu couldn’t help recalling the excitement in his best friend’s eyes when he announced that he planned to propose. “He’s not the marrying type, or _you’re_ not?”

Jun averted his eyes. He really thought about it for the first time and the room felt suddenly ten times smaller. Had Minghao ever even mentioned it? He couldn’t remember. “Does he?” Jun’s brows furrowed, “Did he say something?” 

“No. I don’t know.” Mingyu shrugged. 

“Anyway...” Jun was obviously still a little out of it, “Good luck man.”

-

Mingyu wasted absolutely no time. After the second (and final) day of shooting, he went out and got the ring he’d been saving up for. He felt a sudden wave of nervousness. Especially when his phone lit up as he was making his way back to the hotel. 

“Yes?”

The elder hummed, _“You didn’t call today.”_

“Sorry...” Mingyu’s heart fluttered, “So you missed me?”

There was an exaggerated groan on Wonwoo’s end before a quiet sigh. _“Yes.”_ He admitted reluctantly, probably cringing, _“I missed you.”_ And suddenly it wasn’t so cold outside with how warm Mingyu’s cheeks felt. The city lit up and his heart felt light as the sun went down. _“Are you… crying?”_ He didn’t expect to hear Wonwoo so suddenly.

“What? No!” He sniffled, wiping furiously at his tears. So maybe he was crying. “I’m not.”

_“Mingyu I can hear you.”_

“I just.. miss you..” He huffed, trying not to sound like a pouting child, “A lot.” He voiced and ignored the attention he was drawing by crying in public.

_“Its only been a few days.”_

“But I’m missing Christmas…” He sniffed. It just felt wrong to be without him. 

_“Gyu, it’s okay..”_

“It’s not… baby, did you know Jun brought Minghao? I didn’t even know we could do that!” He sniffled harder, sounding like he was nearly sobbing out of frustration. He was getting there. “Ill book a flight back tonight and-“

 _“Hey, slow down.”_ Wonwoo’s soothing voice halted him in his tracks and he stopped to watch the snow begin to fall, the warmth of his tears freezing on their way down his frozen cheeks somehow snapping him out of his daze. It wasn’t even funny how much he missed Wonwoo. _“You know what would make me feel better?”_

Mingyu brought the sleeves of his jacket up to wipe away his tears. “What?”

-

Mingyu reluctantly sat in a café after ordering _yet another_ hot chocolate since the last one he’d had with Jun. The whole thing made him feel even lonelier if he was honest. The fact that he and Minghao were probably off in the city doing something romantic or screwing. 

Mingyu only agreed to come here tonight because Wonwoo insisted that he do something _fun_ before leaving. Anything. Christmas was his favorite holiday, after all, so the older wasn’t giving him an option. He wanted him to enjoy himself on Christmas day (or what was left of it) and then they would celebrate it all over again when he got back home tomorrow. 

Christmas carols were playing softly, lights had been hung around to make the place more festive and it didn't help that everyone seemed to be here with their significant other. 

Mingyu sighed, stretching his long legs and leaning back in the wooden chair to pull his dying phone out. He would normally message Wonwoo with the last of his battery, but he knew that he’d get no response. Once the older made up his mind about going to sleep, he was gone.

That still didn’t stop Mingyu from sending him a few lonely selfies and a picture of the Christmas tree in the corner, dressed in twinkling lights and coffee cups ornaments, before his phone died. Wonwoo would have loved it here.

-

There was a suspicious knock on the door around 3 in the morning and Mingyu was tempted to just ignore it and stay in bed. Nothing good could come from someone showing up at your door after midnight, but he sighed and got up anyway. He didn’t even bother to slip a shirt on as he made his way past the suite’s makeshift living room. His coat was still discarded and draped over the back of the leather couch, but he left it.

He reluctantly looked through the peep hole and his sleepy mind immediately sobered when he registered Wonwoo’s shivering form.

“Oh my god.” He frantically shoved the door open and froze for a second before wrapping his long arms protectively around Wonwoo, as if he could fight away the cold. The elder stumbled back from the force of his hug but he somehow managed to keep them both upright. “You’re here…” Mingyu breathed warm air into Wonwoo’s nearly frozen neck and finally pulled away to brush the snow off his shoulders. 

Wonwoo answered with a small but reassuring smile.

“So, you... weren’t sleeping?” Obviously not.

He shook his head no. 

“What happened?”

“My flight got delayed,” He was still shivering so Mingyu grabbed his hands to warm them. “I arrived later than I was planning to and,” His eyes dropped and his voice lowered, “I missed Christmas. I'm sorry.”

Mingyu didn’t even care that he missed it, he was just glad to have him here. He cupped Wonwoo’s frozen cheeks and squished them together until his lips were pouted like a fish. “I love you so much.” Mingyu smiled sleepily and pressed their lips together. “Thank you for coming.” He muttered between soft kisses.

Their lips melded together for a long while before Wonwoo reluctantly pushed him away, looking down the hallway anxiously, “Can we go inside?” 

Right. Mingyu almost forgot he was shirtless. There was no one out of their room this late anyway, but he knew how much Wonwoo hated pda. He grinned and picked up Wonwoo’s bag for him, dragging it inside and shutting the door soundlessly behind them. 

Wonwoo froze when they entered, just as he was slipping the jacket off his shoulders and Mingyu followed his gaze to the little black box on the kitchen counter. “Shit.” He’d left it open. And he’d really been hoping to eventually surprise him too.

“Is that..?” Wonwoo’s eyes were on the ring and he visibly tensed in his spot. The lights were off, but the abundance of moonlight was reflecting off the diamonds in a way that made it literally impossible to miss. 

Mingyu’s face was red in embarrassment and he wanted nothing more than to disappear. He couldn’t have known Wonwoo was going to show up and he’d been sending pictures to Jun when he got back earlier.. “I, uhh…” He rubbed at the base of his neck anxiously, “It was supposed to be a surprise but if, you know, you’re gonna say no you should probably just-“ he closed his eyes, desperately trying to keep himself from rambling. He felt like he was confessing to Wonwoo all over again. “-let me down now.”

Meanwhile, Wonwoo let the jacket slip soundlessly off his shoulders and his quiet footsteps echo across the empty suite until he reached where the box sat open like an invitation. He took the ring out carefully and slid it easily onto his finger. “Yes.”

Mingyu’s head shot up, watching with wide eyes as Wonwoo stared back at him with the ring _already_ on his finger. It actually suited him so well. The simple yet priceless look of the silver band. Mingyu couldn’t breathe. “Seriously?” 

Wonwoo nodded, looking so beautiful in the moonlight.

“Can we tell people that I got down on one knee and swept you off your feet?” 

Wonwoo shook his head with a grin and Mingyu pouted in protest before going over and taking Wonwoo’s cold hand in his own, pressing it over his heart so that he could feel the heavy pounding in his chest. 

“God..” Mingyu felt so nervous that the adrenaline was making his breath come quicker and his hands shake. “I love you so much.” The ring was pressing against his skin and he had to suppress the sudden urge to cry. “I really want to marry you, Wonwoo.” He reluctantly let him go and got down on one knee, smiling, his voice shaky, “I know you already said yes, but-“ 

Wonwoo looked away, rolling his eyes to try and hide the fact that his own eyes were glistening.

“Wonwoo, I’d do literally anything for you. And.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kept smiling as tears fell. “I want every Christmas to be with you, because without you-“ He took a shaky breath, “It’s not Christmas.”

Wonwoo's second yes was just as meaningful as the first.

The rest of their night passed like a dream. The sex was soft and comfortable and snow began to fall again around four am. They watched. Wonwoo rode him with a hand against his chest and happy, unshed tears in his eyes. And the hand with the ring, that he just couldn’t stop staring at, glistened right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a cute prequel. I thought it would be cute, so i might post it later. My tumblr is goinggoing17, feel free to message me there (: Merry Christmas ♡


End file.
